Belonging
While Angel and the group continue to run a fairly successful investigation business, a dimensional portal opens at Caritas depositing a nasty Drokken demon, bringing the shaken Host to Angel and company for help in killing it. When a vision from Cordelia leads them to a library to investigate the disappearance of a woman five years earlier, another portal opens and warrior demon named Landok, from the Host's dimension, emerges and agrees to help Angel track down the Drokken demon. Synopsis The Angel Investigations team celebrates at an expensive restaurant for Cordelia's role in a national commercial. Cordelia expresses her worries about leaving them temporarily while Wesley and Gunn are sure they can handle things while she's working on her career. Angel continues to feel left out of the group and worries about the prices of their meals. Angel attacks a woman wearing a shawl that he mistakes as a witch's garb, making an unnecessary scene. Moments later, Cordelia discovers that the food is not all that great as she throws it up on the floor of the restaurant. The next day, Wesley speaks with his parents on the phone. After wishing his father a happy birthday, his spirits are lowered, as his father puts down everything Wesley tells him. Angel makes an appearance at the set where Cordelia's commercial is being shot, enjoying the fake sunlight effect of the beach scene. The director asks to see Cordelia in just her bikini costume, and then makes rude comments about her appearance, diet, and desirability. Angel is ready to kill the guy for Cordelia, but she just wants him to leave and stop damaging her career. Gunn's friends, George and Rondell, arrive at the hotel, requesting Gunn's assistance with a vampire problem. Gunn is more than willing to help, but Angel returns with news on the Haklar Demon they're tracking and Gunn's friends are put on hold. Angel expresses his worry for Cordelia to Wesley and Gunn. At Caritas, an ugly gray demon enters through a portal that opened up in the club. Angel and Wesley return to the hotel after killing the Haklar demon to find Cordelia in the aftermath of her embarrassing job experience. The director had made it clear that she was really just there for visual purposes, not her acting abilities. The Host visits the hotel, requesting the aid of Angel Investigations to kill the Drokken demon that arrived unexpectedly at Caritas. He stresses the importance of killing the demon, as it is a man-eating demon and probably very hungry. Cordelia gets a vision about a woman in a library and a portal opening up behind her. Gunn returns to the hideout of his gang only to find that George has been bitten and they don't know if he'll be coming back undead or not. At the library, a description of the woman and pendant Cordelia saw in her vision is given to a woman there. The woman recognizes it, but says that its owner, a woman named Fred (short for Winifred), has been missing for five years. While investigating the area where Fred disappeared, Cordelia finds a book in an odd language and reads some of it aloud. The Host is worried as she sounds out the text and he tries to say something a few times, but doesn't. Another portal appears in the library and a large green demon, similar to the Host appears. The Host recognizes the demon as Landok, but he isn't excited about it in the least. Landok identifies the Host as Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan and the Host admits that the two demons are cousins. Landok questions the Host's disappearance from their home dimension, but the Host has no interest in returning. The Drokken demon becomes the focus again as Landok offers his help and expertise on tracking it and killing it. On the streets, Gunn confronts Rondell about waiting for him, but Rondell makes it clear that they've been waiting for him, for far too long. While searching for the Drokken, the Host tells Angel about his homeland, painting a very interesting picture. With the help of Landok, the gang is able to locate the Drokken and Angel and Landok go after it. The demon has a woman he's holding for food, and the gang must save. Landok is fatally bitten, the bite being venomous to his kind. A big fight ensues with the demon as it runs off after the woman. Wesley and Angel battle as best they can against the demon and Angel finally kills it by throwing a sword through its throat. Outside, Cordelia reveals that they can get Landok back home for a cure by reading from the book. She's not sure how she's positive about it, but she is. Gunn and Rondell burn George's body on top of a stack of wood, sad for the loss of their friend. At Caritas, Landok reads from the book and after a portal opens and closes, Landok is gone. As the gang muse over the latest adventure, they find that Cordelia has vanished. Cordelia wakes up in unfamiliar territory, realizing she's in a whole new world. Cast Main cast *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia *Alexis Denisof as Wesley *J. August Richards as Gunn Guest stars *Andy Hallett as The Host *Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle *Jarrod Crawford as Rondell *Darris Love as George *Brody Hutzler as Landok Co-stars *Kevin Otto as Seth *Maureen Grier as Woman *Lynne Maclean as Claire Quotes and trivia "I remember when a few bob got you a good meal, mead and a tavern wench" -- Angel comments on the price of food in the restaurant Category:Angel episodes